mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Brainiac
The Brainiac (Spanish title: El barón del terror) is a 1962 Mexican horror film directed by Chano Urueta and written by Federico Curiel, Adolfo López Portillo and Antonio Orellana. The film stars Abel Salazar and Germán Robles. Plot summary In Mexico City in 1661, Baron Vitelius of Estara is condemned by the Inquisition and sentenced to be burned at the stake. As this sentence is carried out, the Baron promises that he will return with the next passage of a comet (visible over the scene of execution), and slay the descendants of his accusers. The film then fast-forwards to 1961, where the promised comet does indeed return, carrying with it Baron Vitelius, who takes advantage of his considerable abilities as a sorcerer to carry out his threat: he is able to change at will into the hairy monster of the title in order to suck out the brains of his victims with a long forked tongue; furthermore, he has strong hypnotic capabilities and is able to render his enemies motionless or force them to act against their wills. Production ''The Brainiacs unlikely story logic and creative though unconvincing special effects have made it a favorite of B horror movie aficionados. Release The film is one of several films dubbed into English and imported to the United States by K. Gordon Murray. '''Brainiac is a super-intelligent alien being from the planet Coluwho has fought Superman many times.Since he created a few years before,we can assume the cimera turd,just wanted cash on the name and thats about it.We do,that for one both Brainiac and Superman were agreement for once their life.Both stood in line and asked for their money back,from ticket booth.Brainiac threatenned to strink down the movie theator,threatenned to sue the producers for insulting his good name,but Kal El just talked him into settling for his money back.Brainiac did managed to threatten any city on Earth,that dared show this stinker again.Far as we know,no city has been strunk by Brainiac,for showing this money.He has admitted doing for any city showing Streak of the Muttleatted,but none the Brainiac-far as we know or Brainiac will admit. Extremely advanced mental abilities that have allowed him to work through numerous robotic and even human proxies make him a dangerously formidable opponent. It is difficult to tell whether you're dealing with the original Brainiac, or one of his drones. His obsession with knowledge has led him to shrink down many cities to bottle size for transportation on his Skull Ship, including Kandor onKrypton. He is a frequent ally of Lex Luthor and has been a member of the Anti-Justice League. Brainiac was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino, first appearing in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_242 Action Comics ''#242]. (1958) Rifftrax In 2012 The Brainiac was re-released by Rifftrax. It included their characteristic humorous narrative dialog as an additional embedded audio track. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054668/ ''Barón del terror, El] at the Internet Movie Database*[http://www.rifftrax.com/vod/brainiac The Brainiac] at Rifftrax fr:Le Baron de la terreur Category:1962 films Category:Mexican horror films Category:1960s horror films Category:Mexican thriller films Category:Mexican films Category:Mexican science fiction films